Misdreavus Mishap
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: A calm day at the Safari Zone, intended for pokemon observing, quickly turns into a mad race to catch the elusive Misdreavus. Poor Scout doesn't know what to do with Zackari when she's got a new pokemon in her sights and an empty pokeball in her hand.


**I came up with this little one-shot while I was playing HeartGold a while ago. This stupid Misdreavus just WOULD NOT show up, and when it did, I couldn't catch it! I felt bad for dragging my poor Furret all over the Safari Zone for at least an hour, so I came up with how that would play out. This is using my, I guess could be called, OC trainer Zackari and her pokemon. Just another one of her random adventures in Johto. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Ok, now that Misdreavus is mine!"

Scout sighed and waited patiently at her trainer's feet. For hours they had been walking in a circle in the Safari Zone, when they should have been training for the Elite Four. Zackari decided that she wanted to take a break from training and go spend a relaxing day at the Safari Zone, doing more observing than catching.

Her relaxing day had turned into an obsession.

Once she spotted a Misdreavus, a Pokémon that she _didn't _have, she knew that she had to have it. Since lunchtime had she dragged poor Scout all over the forest area searching for one. Unfortunately, they are quite rare in the daytime, and the spotting of one was few and far in between. Scout had finally resorted to resting against a tree while Zackari searched round and round.

The Furret went over by her tree and settled down, hoping to catch a quick nap while her trainer continued the vain search. She was half-asleep when she suddenly heard Zackari cry out. Snapping her eyes open, she saw a Bellsprout throw mud back at her trainer. The young girl was furiously wiping it off her shirt. "I'm sorry! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MISDREAVUS!"

"Bell!" The Bellsprout huffily stomped away.

Zackari sighed and looked sadly at her ruined shirt. "Dang it… Well, Mom'll know what to do."

Scout rolled her eyes as Zackari continued sneaking around and whispering, "Misdreavus… Come out, wherever you are…" The trainer was holding a Safari ball in one hand and a piece of bait in the other. She was waving the bait around. "I have a nice, tasty treat for you…"

"Fur, furret!" Scout jumped to her feet and was growling as she tried to tug Zackari out of the Safari Zone.

Her trainer sighed and started walking along with her. Suddenly, she stopped, turned on her heel, and brought out the Safari ball. "Scout! There it is! A Misdreavus!" Zackari grinned madly and stood with her legs shoulder-width apart before the elusive Pokémon. "You're mine now, Missy. Hey, that's a good nickname for you when I catch you!"

Scout collapsed with a groan. She knew that Zackari was lost to the madness of catching Pokémon. She waited impatiently as the long-awaited encounter began.

Zackari narrowed her eyes at her prey. "All right, here goes nothing!" She tossed the bait at the Misdreavus.

The Misdreavus, which was actually male, sniffed it warily before eating. The trainer smiled and pressed the centre button on the ball. She held her arm back. "Please work, please work…" She threw it determinedly.

He was sucked up into the Safari ball and it fell to the ground. Zackari watched as it shook once…twice…thrice… It suddenly popped open and the Misdreavus went floating off. She screamed in frustration and went after it. Scout watched in confusion.

Misdreavus floated up into the mountain environment and down to the wet swamplands. He went to the dry desert and back to the forest before Zackari could manage to toss another ball and have it hit its mark. She had been throwing them as she ran, but her accuracy was drastically less on the move.

She pounced on the ball, her hands keeping it closed in an iron grip formed by madness and determination. "You're not getting out now!" She laughed in an almost insane fashion.

Scout took her trainer's bag in her teeth and dragged it over to the trembling girl. Zackari cried out in joy once the Misdreavus was caught. "I got him! I got myself a Misdreavus!" She tossed it into the air, catching it with a flourish and hooking it into the proper slot on her belt. "I'm going to name him Troublesome."

The Furret made a sour expression on her face, signaling that that was a horrible nickname for a Pokémon. Zackari nodded. "I see… Well, what about Mishap?"

"Fur, furret!" She jumped up on the girl's shoulder.

Zack smiled tiredly. "Well, now that that's over, let's get going. I promised Ethan I'd call him a long time ago. Besides, I have to get Mishap into the proper storage box."

Scout sighed and rolled her eyes. _Oh you… It's amazing you managed to get all eight badges without going off to the four corners of Johto looking for a Sneasel or something._

* * *

**And there you have it! The ending result to my temporary Misdreavus obsession. **

**Reviews are always welcome~!**

**-LoRF**


End file.
